After Paris
by hannah-banana01
Summary: The group goes downunder, for an educational trek through a forest. Things get complicated when Bailey and COdy find themselves stranded, with nohing but eachother.  Will old love reunite? Or will the hatred in them sink even further? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**heya, **_

_**Bailey and Cody find themselves stranded in the North Queensland forrest, with nothg but eachother and their vast inteclect. Will past love spark again? Or will the hatred and pain within them sink even lower? another fic, but i think this one will be several chapters long. anyway, on with the show. **_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own TSLOD**_

_..._

Cody Addison Bailey Woody London and Zack stood on the sky deck ready to disembark the S.S Tipton. A cool sea breeze whipped across their faces as the talked.

"I can't believe that I'm actually in Australia! There is so much to see, Uluru, The opera house and the rainforests in Qld!' Bailey said excitedly.

'You forgot Aussie babes...' Zack butted in. He winked at a passing lady who just rolled her eyes. 'She doesn't know what she's missing.'

"I'm pretty sure she does...' Bailey said her too rolling her eyes, changing the subject 'I'm just sorry Marcus couldn't come having to do that judging on Australian Idol thing...'

'AHHHHH!' London screamed,' There's a blue snakeskin in my purse!'

'Gimme a look', Bailey sighed. It was probably nothing.

"Hey! That's my aqua necklace!' she exclaimed.

'All students going to the State of Origin match please exit through the left door. All flying to the rainforest please take the path to the airport. Repeat, all students going to the State of Origin match please exit through the left door. All flying to the rainforest please take the path to the airport' yelled a voice that sounded significantly like Ms Tutwiler's.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Zack, London and Woody headed to the State of Origin match while Addison, Bailey and Cody headed for the airport.

…

On the plane...

'So what seat do you have?' Bailey asked Addison as they gave their luggage to the crewmen and boarded the plane.

'13B.' She responded. 'How about you?"

'13D. I wonder whose sitting next to us?"Bailey said. 'I just hope they don't snore.'

'He doesn't' Said a familiar voice.

Bailey risked a glance back and turned around immediately. It was Cody. She hadn't spoken to him since their breakup on the Eiffel Tower. She was still picking up the pieces of hear broken heart. Just looking at him caused her pain.

'Oh, hey Cody! Fancy meeting you here! Are you coming with us? Cool!' Addison blabbered on.

'Hey Addison, um do you think that you and Cody could swap places?'Bailey asked politely.

Addison replied. 'No sorry, I get motion sickness really bad and have to sit near a window.'

This answer annoyed bailey after all, how can she open a window? Their on a plane for crying out loud! But she accepted her answer and sat down next to Cody. They were about two hours into the plane and Addison had turned an uncomfortable shade of white.

'Addison, are you ok?' Bailey asked.

Before Addison could respond a brown liquid escaped from her mouth and drenched Cody. Unfortunately for him he had been sleeping with his mouth open. His new white shirt had patterns of brown and chunky, while his pants were already brown so they were just chunky. Bailey meanwhile had collapsed on the floor laughing. Cody gave her a fake smile but that expression faded quickly, as a white gooey liquid escaped mouth...and into her hair. Bailey screamed. They called the flight attendant who cleaned up Addison and moved them to different seats. They weren't as good as their last one but they were okay. Unfortunately they had to stay in their clothes. Then Cody's phone rang. He let it ring untilBailey said,

'aren't you gunna answer that?'

Cody's face lit up upon hearing those words. They were the first she had send to him since Paris. He brought himself back to reality. The call was from Zack.

'Waddya want Zack?' He hissed into the phone.

Bailey sat in uncomfortable silence next to him. Zack's voice could just be heard coming through the phone. Bailey listened closely, but all she could pick up was 'Red and blue festival','lamingtons' and 'What team should I be on?'. She pulled a confused face, _What the heck were 'lamingtons_?' and why did _Zack need to be on a team? Did he mean Twilight, or as she preferred to call it, Twoilet?_ Zack rambled on for a little while, the confusion clear in his voice. Cody was obviously annoyed with him and ended the phone call.

"Attention all passengers," a voice called over the loudspeaker. "Attention all passengers, we will be making our descent momentarily, we will be landing in approximately 20 minutes."

They both breathed a sigh of relief and began to pack up their onboard luggage.

...

Bailey had a horrible sleep that night in the apartment the Tipton had booked. She woke to strange noises coming from the bathroom, sounding like a mangled horse. She clambered out of bed and wielded a clothes hanger. She held it high above her head ready to strike at anytime. Her nimble fingers slowly turned the bathroom doorknob and pushed it open so slightly. She could now hear a girls voice, followed by that strange sound. Bailey gathered up all the courage she could possess and kicked the door open. She pounced in the direction of the noise swinging the clothes hanger randomly around.

"Bailey!" screamed a girl's voice. 'Bailey stop!'

Bailey stopped dead in her tracks, holding the cloths hanger at the girl's throat. The girl was frozen with fear, only able to mutter-

"Bailey let go"

"OH MY GOODNESS ADDISON" Bailey exclaimed. "I am so sorry I thought a man was in here'

Bailey took the hanger from Addison's neck and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry!" Bailey repeated as Addison rubbed a red mark on her throat. "So…what were you doing here anyway?"

"Being si-EEEEEYYYAH" Addison began before puking once again into the toilet. Her face was grey, and the pupils of her eyes looking lifeless. "I'm sor-EEYYAAHH"

"Quick! I'd better get you to the nurse." Bailey suggested and began to drag Addison to the door.

They trudged down the hall way, stopping every couple of seconds so Addison wouldn't puke again. Finally, they reached the door with the Big Red Cross. They sat in the waiting room for a few minutes before a lady dressed in white escorted them into the medical room.

The lady laid Addison down on the bed and took her temperature. She did other tests and scratched her head, coming up with a conclusion.

"Well your friend has caught a very nasty bug," She began looking at her clipboard. "I'm afraid that we'll keep her here tonight, just in case it becomes worse,"

"Ok, do you mean 'Emesis'?"Bailey asked, very worried about her friend.

"How do you know that?" the lady raised an eyebrow, "Yes it is emesis, but I didn't think you'd know that."

"Oh I got an A+ on my 5th grade paper on gastroenteritis" Bailey explained. "Well make sure to keep her fluids up, water or lemonade should be sufficient. Don't give her any solids, bread if absolutely necessary and ahh she is probably losing electrolytes, but I'm sure you know about-"

The nurse put up a hand, signalling for Bailey to shut up. "I am quite capable of doing my job young lady"

Bailey understood, said goodbye to Addison and headed back to her room.

"3:30," She mumbled as she looked at her watch. They had to leave at five the next morning for the rain forests. And now because Addison was sick, she had no partner, so she was stuck with a random. Bailey snuck back under her sheets and drifted back to sleep.

…

That morning was a hectic rush, by the time Bailey had arrived at the bus to go to the rainforest Mss Tutwiler was surrounded by 20 teens. They who looked around bored as Ms T was going through her usual speech.

'...and we will be using the buddy system, so pair up.' Mrs Tutwiler announced.

All of a sudden everyone was running around, searching for their best friend or a complete stranger.

'Everybody got a buddy?' Ms Tutwiler asked.

'Nope.' Cody and bailey said.

They looked at each other in uncomfortable silence as they realised they had to be partners.

'Now stick to your buddy.' Ms Tutwiler continued. 'If you get lost out here, well, it's not pretty...'

…..

It was only a short trip to the rain forest, 5 minutes or so. This was lucky for Cody and Bailey, the wall silence that stood between them wasn't going to last forever. Everyone clambered out of the bus and made their way into the dark murky land.

They were a mere 100m into the forest when Cody and Bailey came across a rare species of plant.

'OMG! It's the _inculptor espicondsm!' _Bailey whispered in awe.

'It's so rare! There are only 300 left in the world!' Cody added.

They stood in awe examining the tree, not knowing that the group had moved on.

'Oh no', Bailey thought out loud. 'Where's the group?'

...

_**Anyway, short chapter. I no not the best (far from it) but hopefully it will get better as the story goes on. **_

_**Have a good week!**_

_**Hannah-banana01**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYY! IM BACK!**

**yes back with chapter two of After Paris. i had SERIOUS writers block so this chap. isnt as good as i hoped. I anyone has any odeas on how to improve it please say so!**

**alice: im a tru blu aussie, and QLD IS the best 5 years straight and counting. but im not the hannah your talking bout, sorry :(**

**Anyways, get on with the show! **

...

_They were a mere 100m into the forest when Cody and Bailey came across a rare species of plant._

'_OMG! It's the inculptor espicondsm!' Bailey whispered in awe._

'_It's so rare! There are only 300 left in the world!' Cody added._

_They stood in awe examining the tree, not knowing that the group had moved on. _

'_Oh no', Bailey thought out loud. 'Where's the group?'_

'_Waddyou mean where's the groupppp...oh no', Cody said concerned. 'Come-on!' _

...

They started running as fast as their legs could take them, bounding metres with every step. Sweat poured form Cody's brow, wetting his hair, making it stick to his head. Bailey followed close behind, using leg muscles she never knew she had. She was becoming very hot, _"What a good day to remember to wear deodorant."_ She thought to herself. They sprinted 200m until they came to a fork in the road.

'Which way do you think they went?" Cody asked, puffing from the run.

Bailey didn't answer. She was not talking to him.

'Do you have a compass on your phone?' Cody asked, staring at her.

Bailey didn't answer but gave him her phone. Cody fiddled around with it, as if he had never used an iPhone3GS before. He made some frustrated grunts and mumbled to himself before finally finding what he wanted.

'Ok here we are, no reception but, the compass is still working, so, I think we are heading north. The group will camped on the Moreton part of the forest tonight. To get there we will have to head...'

'East/West', Bailey said as Cody said east.

'No no, If we head East we will reach the camp sooner, it a more direct route."Cody explained.

'If we go Cody's way we will walk off a cliff.' Bailey said.

'Who are you talking to?"

Bailey gave him a hard stare.

'Right not me' Cody said to himself. They argued for a while, well Cody did, Bailey talked to her imaginary friend. They eventually agreed on Cody's idea because:

'If we walk off a cliff it'll be his fault.' Bailey said.

They walked for about 2 km until they came to a patch off long grass. It was a magnificent view. Birds sang melodious tunes that echoed throughout the area, while native animals scurried along the ground, scared of these new intruders in their natural habitat. Cody was a walking few metres in front of Bailey. He was sure she stared at him for half the time, but whenever he turned around, she would pretend to be looking somewhere else or just pass him. Apart from that it was boring._ 'Time for a little fun'_ he thought.

'So, Baileyyy, AHHHHH!' Cody yelled

'CODY! CODY!' Bailey screamed as he fell into the long grass. She called out his name, hoping to hear an answer but none came. . 'Cody! No! NOOOO! No-o-o...'

Her voice broke into sobs and tears flooded from her eyes. She held her head in her hands and cried.

'Hahaha'

_That's funny_ Bailey thought, she could've sworn she just heard someone laugh. She let it pass and wiped her eyes. Mascara blackened her hands.

'Hahaha'

There it was again...Bailey lifted her head.' H-h-hello?' A figure emerged from the grass struggling to stand up with laughter. As is crept closer bailey recognised it.

'CODY! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST TWIT I HAVE EVER MET!' She yelled at him and stormed off.

'Bailey...' Cody said sympathetically. That wasn't the exact reaction he was hoping for. He sat down on a nearby log and thought hard. It wasn't the best idea he had ever had. He stayed there for a few minutes until he decide to catch up to bailey.

'WOW' Cody gaped upon turning the corner. Bailey had found a clear spot and set up a tent, campfire and found some berries to eat. He sat down on a log around the campfire. His face lit up as Bailey approached him, but she was just grabbing his tent out of his backpack.

'UURGGHH!' Bailey said annoyed. There was a large tear in Cody's tent.

'ZACK!' Cody hissed.' Where am I gunna sleep now ?" `

'Under the stars, hope fully a red belly black snake will come and bite you so I don't have to deal with you again.' Bailey retorted, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

'Come-on, you don't mean that.' Cody said.

'You don't get it do you?' Bailey threw her hands up in the air. 'I was really worried and what do you do? Laugh at me!'

'IT WAS A JOKE!' Cody voice began gradually rising.

Bailey took a step towards him, 'WELL I DIDNT FIND IT FUNNY!'

'THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU!' Cody yelled taking a step towards her.

'THEN WHAT IS IT ABOUT?' Bailey yelled taking another step towards him.

'I DUNNO!" Cody basically screamed.

They were basically touching now. Bailey could almost feel his soft heart beat against her chest. She looked up into his eyes. They were a deep sea blue, reflecting the soft glow of the campfire, like a sunset over the ocean, waves crashing against the shore one by one. She leaned in and felt his lips graze against hers.

'_NO'_ she thought and ducked out of the kiss and started backing away from him.

Cody meanwhile had lost his balance and fallen over to receive a mouthful of dirt. His eyes looked up into hers, hurt and confused.

'You can sleep in my tent tonight.' She whispered calmly

And with that she left to her tent.

Cody sat on a log and attempted to regain what he had left of his dignity. Feelings engulfed his mind, almost drowning him in thought. Cody noticed that the fire was burning out and decided that he too should go to bed.

…

It was still dark when Bailey woke up. It was almost pitch black, only vague outlines were visible. There was no sound but the gentle singing of nocturnal birds outside. She was lucky that both she and Cody had grabbed a survival kit otherwise they could have had to have been sleeping under the stars.

She sat up in her sleeping bag. Something lumpy was next to her. She jumped up only then realizing that it was Cody.

_I must have rolled towards him in the night_, she thought chuckling to herself. Bailey jumped back into her sleeping bag and drifted back to sleep.

...

**Not the best but, ahwell, **

**R+R**

**hannah_banana01**

...


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE I'm BACK !**

**How was every ones Chrissy?**

**Soz I haven't updated in like AGES! I was grounded, had tons of school work and was on holidays for like a month...**

**This chap was probably my favourite to rite...**

**Merry New Year!**

**...Oh, and all information was found on Wikipedia, I don't own the info, just the story. Cody please slow down!"**

It was the next afternoon. Cody had decided that they'd get up before dawn to begin walking again. Much to Bailey's displeasure...

"If we walk slower, we'll get there slower..." Cody argued, keeping his pace.

"Its not like were in a hurry to get anywhere. no-ones around."

"Fine." Cody grumbled, slowing down to walk in line with her. He was definitely not a morning person. There was a sudden crashing noise in the distance, scaring the heck outa them both.

"W-what was that..." Bailey stuttered, Cody hiding crouched behind her. He quickly straightened up and thought.

" throatsremovis" He murmured, stroking his chin.

"Huh?"

" throatsremovis, aka drop bears," he repeated, a little louder. "An Australian marsupial. _"Drop bears are commonly said to be large, vicious, carnivorous koalas that live treetops . They catch their prey by dropping from the treetops and landing on thier prey's head. _Zack told me."

"Really? Zack told you." Bailey held back a laugh

"Yeah,"

"And you believed him?"

"Crazy I know, but there's been tons of sightings. Plus, there's been a lot of stories based on Drop bears."

"Ok..." Bailey said slowly. She wasn't gunna fall for it though and kept walking.

"This isn't gunna be another 'Gertie' story is it?" She asked concerned.

"No, definetely not." Cody said, giving her a look. "Now there are several ways to warn off a drop bear. One is to smear vegemite on our necks, so...(He paused to grab a jar outa his bag). Hear we go!"

Bailey watched on in awe as Cody stuck his fingers in the jar, got a handful of Vegemite and began smearing it allover his face and neck. "Here take some,"

He handed the jar to her. Bailey took one whiff of the thick black substance and immediately put her hand over her nose.

"That smells foul!" She exclaimed, shoving the jar back to him. "No way am I covering myself with that. I'd rather be attacked by a fictional animal."

"Oh, you don't wanna be attacked by a drop bear, they have these great claws that help them to climb trees. They could slash you back open with one swipe." Cody explained, very serious and handed her the Vegemite. "Now, put on some Vegemite!"

"No," Bailey argued, thrusting the jar back to him. "Drop bears aren't real!"

"Yes they are!"

"No there not!"

"They are!"

"Are not!"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NO-"

CRASH!

"AHHHH!" Bailey and Cody screamed, jumping into each others arms. They remained completely still, Baileys eyes wide and alert scanning the area for the source of the noise. Cody however had his eyes tightly shut, quietly whimpering into Bailey's shoulder, They stayed like this for a few minutes, not daring to make a move, just incase it was their last. Awkwardly they got outa each others grasp, Cody removing his head from Bailey's neck, while she released the bear hug she had given him.

"Well, ahh." Cody scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks." Bailey said wiping Vegemite from her shirt. "Umm, I-I might take some of this."

She grabbed some Vegemite with her left hand and smothered it like sunscreen over her face.

"Beautiful." Cody muttered sarcastically, pulling a piece of hair from his mouth. "We-we probably should keep walking."

"Yeah, but first, Cody."

"Yeah?"

"Please let go of my hand." She looked down at their entwined fingers.

"Uhh, right. Sorry" Cody quickly let go and put his hand back into his pockets. "After you." Bailey sighed. She knew Cody would be too cowardly to go first. Cautiously she crept around the gum tree in front of them and proceeded further into the bush. They had walked at least 100m into the bush when they came across a fallen tree. Wondering if they could use it as a survival tool, Cody bent down to examine it.

"It's a gum tree," He said getting up to face her. "Eucalyptus to be exact. It hasn't been down long at all, maybe even a day."

"More like a few minutes, look at the ants, " Bailey contradicted pointing towards the break in the trunk. "They're going crazy into the tree! That means the insides of the tree are still there, for that to happen it must only be a few minutes since it broke."

"You don't think..." Cody mumbled quietly, drawing his toe in circles and looking at the ground.

"Think what?" Bailey asked trying to catch his eyes.

"Maybe, this was the noise we heard, not a drop bear..." He muttered even quieter. Cody closed his eyes and waited for a scream. Instead he heard a very relaxed voice:

"You mean to say, you scared the heck outa me, made up a fictional story and made me wear Vegemite sunscreen all because a tree fell down?" Bailey said calmly, struggling to keep her anger in, clenching her fists until the knuckles went white.

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah… maybe," Cody was shaking. Bailey was slowly walking towards him, and evil gleam in her eye.

"Well then. I mean it wasn't entirely your fault." She began, her voice sickly sweet. "Zack did tell you the story."

Cody sighed. He thought for sure she was gunna crack.

"But,"

_Oh man! But what?_ Cody thought. He watched as Bailey smiled, brought her hands up to her face, and grabbed a chuck of Vegemite

"Oh No."

"Oh yeah!" She said slamming her hand down hard on his skull and massaging the black mess into his hair. She took her hands away, revealing the horror. There was chunks of black everywhere, while blond was sticking out from every angle.

"Thanks." He said as he began to de-vegemite his hair.

"Oh no, it's not finished yet" She smirked. "It's time for dessert."

Bailey bent down and grabbed the half-full Vegemite jar from the ground. She stuck her hand in once more and shaped the black into a ball.

"I'm gunna GO!" Cody shouted as he ran for the hills. Bailey chased after him, gaining on him with every step.

"You cant run forever Martin!"

You cant run forever Martin!"

_Boy she must be angry_, Cody thought. _"She used my last name_.

Realizing that she couldn't keep doing this, Bailey stopped, took aim and fired. She threw the black mess so it landed in a big goop on Cody's chest. Right near his heart. He scowled at her and made a ball of vegemite, throwing it back at her with the same enthusiasm. Bailey screamed and threw another at him and another and another until the jar was empty. He responded, throwing three balls back. One she dodged, laughing at him, not noticing the second ball of Vegemite hurling towards her, blackening her hair. She yelled as the third ball was thrown landing right in the kisser. Literally. The Vegemite stained her lips and tongue sending a revolting strong taste down her throat.

"CODY MARTIN COME HERE!" She yelled and ran after him, knocking him to the ground. They wrestled on the bush floor, kicking up dust. Leaves and rocks stuck to the Vegemite while kicks and bruises claimed their skin. "YOU EVIL LITTLE COCKAROACH!"

"TONE DEAF TOAD!"

"ROTTEN BEGGAR"

"FILTHY MAGGOT!"

"CITY RAT"

"COUNTRY SLUT!"

Bailey stopped wrestling and stood up.

"Bailey, I-"

"Get lost." She growled, her voice almost inaudible, yet filled with spite. When Cody didn't move she raised her voice.

"GO!" Her voice tore from her throat. She watched on in anger as Cody scrambled away until put if sight behind a bush. It was then when she sat down on a smooth rock and let go. Tears flowed down her cheeks, like a rapid ocean current, onto the collar of her fraying shirt. Her eyelids reddened and puffed up, hiding her chocolate brown eyes behind pools of water. Bailey looked up at the evening sky, the moonlight shining down through the branching tree tops. Her eyes glistened with the reflection of the first stars of the night. A shooting star flew across the sky, it's famous trail of bright light flowing close behind. Bailey closed her eyes and whispered.

I wish that everything will fall into place. That we'll get outa here safe and unharmed. I wish that everything will be ok.

Bailey opened her eyes and looked to the sky once again. More stars emerged from the darkness, lighting up the sky. Brushing the dirt from the rock beside her, Bailey laid her down her head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

Cody ran for his life, scrambling behind a bush and into a clearing. _What had he done?_ He called her a slut, that's what._ How could he be so stupid_? Just when they were talking again... _But she did call him a city rat..._ But that was no excuse for what he did. Cody's head swirled with questions, thoughts. Deciding that he should take a load off, he made his way over to where they had dropped their bags and set up the tent. It was much quicker to put it up now, because he had had so much practice. 5 minutes later the tent was ready and the campfire glowing. Watching the smoke from the fire rise, his eyes followed, eventually gazing up into the evening sky. Few stars were out, dimly lighting the area through the trees out of control branches. He watched on as shooting star made its way across the ever darkening sky, tempted to grab out Bailey's phone and video it. Instead, he hung his head, closed his eyes and whispered.

I wish that I and Bailey get out of this. That for however long we are out here we are safe and in no danger. I wish that everything will be ok.

Cody opened his eyes to see that the star had disappeared from the sky. Realizing how late it was, Cody got up and headed towards the place where he and Bailey fought, only to find her fast asleep on a rock. Smiling to himself, Cody walked over to and knelt beside her. She's so peaceful when she's asleep, he thought, watching her chest slowly heave up and down. It's not safe out here he muttered, after seeing how dangerous it was here in the dark. So, Cody picked up Bailey in his arms and carried her to bed.

...

**References: The Drop Bears Infomation was found on Wikipedia :) **

**So that's chapter 3! What did you think? Good, Bad, Horrible? Do any of you guys believe in Drop Bears?**

**R+R**

**Hannah_banana01**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

I'm sorry to say this, but due to the recent events in Queensland, I will not be able to continue with this story. Luckily, we are safe and so are our family, but many of our belongings have been lost or damaged in some way by the floods. There is a HUGE clean up that we need to attend to, with friends and family that have lost everything, leaving me no time for this story. I am hoping that in the next couple of months, we can get back to some kind of normal and maybe continue this story.

Sorry to all of you who thought this was a new chapter...

Hannah


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY **

**FINALLY I HAVE TIME TO POST SOMETHING! The past month has been chaos (is that how u spell it?) **

**Here we go…..**

Bailey rolled over in her sleep again the next morning, too again find the lumpy object next to her, but this time it was awake, reading to be exact. Cody looked over his shoulder. Seeing she was awake he flipped over and sat up to face her.

"Good morning Bailey." He said, cheerfully. She gave him a reluctant smile and sat up as well.

"You look tired." He asked, trying to make conversation.

"How'd I get here?" She questioned, ignoring him. "I was asleep on the rock last night."

"Oh, umm." Cody said slowly. He wasn't gunna tell Bailey that he took her in because he cared about her, that would make things really awkward. So he lied. "You must've sleep walked."

"Cody," Bailey sighed. "You're a horrible liar."

Cody yawned, slowly got to his feet and made his way to his backpack. Noticing Bailey's tired expression, he grabbed a rectangular, packaged item out if his bag.

"I have some chocolate, here." He handed her the bar and smiled. "Chocolate makes everything better for girls, right?"

"It does not!", She said, offended. "That is such a stereotype, I cant believe you'd even say that."

"I'm sorry?" Cody half-asked and Bailey nodded. He knew he had to be extra careful of what he said, incase they'd have another fight and get them both killed. "But if you don't want the bar..."

"I want the bar." She said forcefully. She took the bar, split it in half and gave some to Cody.

Discarding everything he had just thought is his head Cody asked, "Why are you so crabby?"

Cody didn't look at her, but took it as a good sign when she didn't hit him. But that didn't mean that her expression was any good.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Bailey asked back, avoiding his inquiry.

"To try and find out why you're crabby!" He answered, getting annoyed.

"Well maybe it's the fact that I've been stuck out here for days, dangerously low on food and water, haven't showered in ages, I've been verbally abused by you and I'm stressed and worried and scared."

"Hey, I've been stuck out here WITH you! "Cody yelled, standing up so he was taller than her."And I can assure you that's no walk in the park either! I've put up with your insults, vegemite and constant whining!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm so horrible to be around!"

"You should be!"

Complete silence. Bailey and Cody glared at each other, Cody's lightning blue eyes piercing through Bailey's stony expression. They looked hard for a while, their death stares not leaving each-other,

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you." Bailey began sincerely. "I'll try to be more tolerable from now on."

"I'm sorry too, for everything," Cody said. "But now's not the time for apologies, we need to get going."

"Ok, let's pack up and move!" Bailey grinned, causing Cody to raise an eyebrow at her enthusiasm, and sudden change if mood. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said smiling. They jumped out of the tent and began to pack up, together.

...

How long have we been walking?" Bailey asked, wiping her brow. It was stinking hot day, made worse by the fact they were lost in the middle of an extremely humid rainforest. They just passed a great fig tree, giving then shade for a couple of seconds.

"I have no idea," Cody answered his mouth dry and voice crackly. "My watch carked it when we had our little Vegemite fight, now there's Vegemite stuck to the inside glass."

"Oh, ahh, sorry," Bailey apologized, her cheeks turning slightly pink."And what does carked mean?"

"Oh, it's some Australian slang; it means to say something's broken, or stuffed up."He croaked again. "I studied Australian slag before we docked, so we can communicate with the locals."

"Right, you do know that Australians speak English like us, so they'd understand us anyway?" Bailey wondered.

"Yeah but what if they said," He paused to think of something. "G'day mate . How bout you come over this arvo for some prawns on the barbie? And maybe some four x? What did I say?"

Cody smirked he had her stumped, or so he thought.

"Hi. Why don't you come over this afternoon for some shrimp on the barbecue? And maybe some beer?" Bailey smiled at his amazed expression. "Face it Cody, I know more Aussie stuff than you."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Fine, what is a Tim tam?"

"An Australian biscuit, a chocolate wafer covered in chocolate." She answered with no problem, passing another fig. "What's a Ute?"

"Some kinda transport," He said, half confident and pulled a leaf off a nearby bush. "What does AFL stand for?"

"Australian Football League, tough game." She added. "What's a thong?"

"Uhh," She had Cody stumped. He racked his brains, he could only think of the US kind. "Its a-a type of clothing-"

"Its flip-flops." Bailey smiled with victory, she knew more than Cody. "I win."

"No, that's not fair! I gave you easy questions!" He whined.

"Well that's you fault!"

"I was being a gentleman!"

"Fine, if you answer this question than you win, ok?" She knew Cody was just as stubborn as her. She leaned up against the fig tree. "What is Accaddacca? A deadly Australian snake, a famous rock band or a traditional Aboriginal food?"

"That's easy!" He exclaimed. "It's a traditional Aboriginal food."

"Buh bowww," Bailey made a wrong answer noise and began to walk again. "It was an Australian rock band, also known as AC/DC."

Cody sighed in defeat. He was still curious to find out more about "AC/DC". "Isn't AC/DC an electrical thing?"

"Yeah, and?" Shrugged Bailey.

"Nuthin,"

"Hey Cody," Bailey asked, looking to her left.

"Yeah." He said, following her gaze

"Is that the same fig tree we passed before?"

"Uhhh, no it can't be."

"I think it is," She stated. "It's got the same shape, oh and look there's that same bush."

"There's no way-" Cody said

"Those flowers were in the exact same order-" Bailey pointed to a flowering bush beside her.

"Coincidence-" He argued, even though inside his gut feeling was quite the opposite.

"Cody." Bailey raised her eyebrows.

"If your right-" He began.

"Which I am-" Bailey interjected.

"that means..."

"We've been walking in circles for half an hour..."

"Well, I guess were lost, then." Cody sighed and kept walking.

"Cody, we were lost two days ago." Bailey said matter-of-a-factly.

"Yeah, but I had this plan in my head-"

"Well obviously you were wrong." Bailey said. "Again."

"Hey!"

"Just stating a fact..."

"That is not a fact!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No it ain't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!- Cody watch out!" Bailey warned before he crashed into the fig again. "Too late. Is this proof enough for you?"

"Fine, let's change direction-"

"Good idea."

**Meh, not my fave chapter….. kinda a fill in **

**Hannah Banana01**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY **

**how r ya'll? **

**anyways heres the next chapter :) **

**...**

So they changed direction and began to walk through dense ground cover. Cody was actually surprised, Bailey had been calm; he thought she might be angrier 'cause they walked around in circles. "Hey Bailey,"

"Yeah?" She replied, half listening because she was singing.

"Well..." Cody did not know whether this was the right time or place to ask, but he had to know. "T-the other night, d-did you- did you want to k-kiss me?"

Bailey stopped singing at once but ignored him."Omg Look at the tree, an antidisestablishmentarianism!"

"Bailey!"Cody got her attention. "Last night did you want to kiss me?"

Bailey avoided his eyes. _Of course I wanted to kiss you._ She thought, she couldn't tell him that though. "What do you think I purposely leant in towards you?" she snapped.

"ahh yes but, but if y-you" Cody stuttered red in the face.

"I'm going." Bailey snapped and walked off. She desperately wanted to leave that conversation.

Cody put his head in his hands. His face was red hot from blushing. He looked up. "Ahh Bailey"

"What!" she snapped, flaring up on the inside.

"go that way..."

Bailey calmed herself down and grunted. "ok, come- on"

Cody followed her into the thickening forest, not daring to speak. The trail was very close to the edge of a small cliff and parts of the trail were missing, leaving long, hazardous ditches in the way. Amazingly, in amongst this, there was the beauty of nature, Birds were flying around them singing their pretty melodies while small animals scurried in and out of flowering bushes, almost tripping Bailey as they ran through her legs.

"Wohw!" She gasped as she fell into a ditch and landed face-first into a thorny bush, hitting the lower side of her head on a hard rock.

"Bailey!" Cody exclaimed and ran to her side. He kneeled down and lifted her neck, vaguely examining the fresh deep cuts and dirt-covered scratches to her face and chest area. "Are you ok?"

"Pea-chy," She replied sarcastically as her eyes rolled around in her head. Bailey let out a small grunt, spitting blood covered dead leaves onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Cody lifted her up so she was sitting straight. His hand supported her back, gently patting her lower spine as she spat out more blood.

"We've gotta get you into a clearance!" Cody proceeded to place his arms in the crook of her knees and neck and lift her up bridal-style off the ground. It took a while for Cody to steady himself, and adjust to the extra weight.

"Uhh, Cohhdeee?" Bailey murmured, pointing a floppy arm towards the east.

"What's wro-" Cody looked to where she was pointing and was immediately wide-eyed. "Oh crap."

A few meters in front of them slithered a 6ft long, very enraged red belly black snake. It had recoiled into its striking position, exposing its pinkish underbelly. The snakes hiss was loud and clear, Cody using all his will not to cry out in fear.

"C-Cody?" Bailey asked, her already pale face turned grey, before her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Bailey," he whispered into her ear, "Bailey?"

But she was out cold, blood was still gushing out of the open cut on her cheek, staining Cody's sleeve.

"Dammit." He muttered and fixed his eyes back on the snake. It was advancing closer to them, its rage becoming more and more prominent as it neared. The snake hiss deepened, its tongue hanging from its mouth, caressed between two large, deadly fangs. Cody slowly bent to the ground, as silent as possible, and placed Bailey down. Then he walk forward, stood tall, making himself as big as he could, and faced the snake.

"Slow, quiet, no sudden movements..." he mumbled to himself, not taking his eyes off the snake. It seemed to stop for a moment, frozen to the spot before...

It lunged. Towards Bailey. Cody's eyes and mouth opened wide, his gaze following the snake flying through the air. Its mouth was wide open, exposing the pure white fangs inside, heading straight for Bailey's neck, centimeters from sinking into human flesh.

"No!" Cody yelled. He bent at his knees and dived after the snake. Time seemed to slow down as he flew through the air. The tips of his outstretched fingers clutched around the soft, scaly skin and pulled it away from Bailey's unconscious body. He landed on a rocky surface, surely bruising his shoulder blade as he pinned the animal to the ground. His left arm held it down, while his right searched for something to slit it's neck. Cody fumbled around the ground lifting up rocks and leaves, desperately looking for a weapon of use.

Suddenly, pain shot up through Cody's left arm like a wave of fury, as if thousand knives had been stabbed into him. Cody yelled in agony and looked down at his left arm. Surely enough the snake lay dangling off his arm, teeth sunk deep into his lower forearm. He grabbed the snake and pulled it out of him, leaving the fangs still in contact with his flesh. He cast the reptile away into the bush before doubling over in pain, clutching his arm. It burned like hell, sending powerful flames of fire rushing through his veins. Cody pulled his good arm off the wound and tore the bottom of his shirt, then tying it around his elbow stopping the circulation to the cut and venom spreading further.

Bailey still lay unconscious as Cody got groggily to his feet. The world span around before he regained his balance, but he knew he had to get to somewhere safer. He gathered all of his strength and proceeded to try to lift Bailey, but failed. Cody grunted in pain as he toppled to the ground, Bailey coming down on top of him. The fang mark seared with rage under the weight of Bailey, the skin around it turning blue. Cody stood up again, biting his lip to stop him crying out in agony. He lifted her again, trying a different tactic, picking Bailey up and draping her around his shoulders, so that her weight was distributed evenly on his body. Cody took a deep breath and began to stagger along the trail, to find a safe clearance. After what seemed like an age, Cody finally reached an open space and decided to camp there. He gently put Bailey down, relieving his aching shoulders, and opened the backpack she had been carrying. He grabbed the tent and began to set it up. Even though his whole body ached he managed to succeed in making a tent and dragged Bailey's seemingly lifeless body inside. In his feeble attempts at making fire, Cody had made small flame, just bright enough to light up the area, and providing some warmth.

"It's not much, but it'll keep you warm until morning," he mumbled to Bailey, grabbing out a set of bandages that he always carried with him from his pocket. It would have been easy to collapse right there and float away to dreamland, but Cody remained conscious and moved over to Bailey to tend to her badly damaged body.

...

**Thats it :) hope u liked it, i loved writing it.**

**remember r+r **

**hannah_banana**


	7. Chapter 7

HEY ALL!

i have nothing to say...

...

The sun rose again the next morning, setting off the bird's song. Cody sat up straight in the tent and immediately turned to Bailey who was sleeping peacefully beside him. To let more light in, he opened the tent door and checked the cuts on her face and chest. The large wound on her cheek had cleaned up nicely, though it was still deep, red and bloody. There was a cut below her eye that he couldn't have cleaned up without hurting her eye, so it had become infected. He opened her mouth to check on the teeth she had lost that caused her to spit up blood, but they seemed fine. Blood still stained her skin, but Cody had decided that it was more important to keep the water for drinking. Cody's hand touched her neck, checking for a pulse. He was pleased when he felt the steady thump inside her chest.

"Cody?"

Cody jumped up in fright. He looked down at Bailey, whose eyes were now open wide, and eyebrows were raised.

"Why was your hand near my chest?" She asked, sitting up straight. "Ow!"

"I was just checking your pulse and cuts." He said, reaching out to support her back. "You've been in a bad shape."

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked, before her eyes drifted to cody's left arm. "Oh my gosh! Why are there fangs in your arm! What happened?"

"What?-Oh, that, well," Cody told her of their encounter of the snake, leaving her in awe. "So, you stopped a potentially deadly snake from biting me, instead letting it bite you, killed the snake, then carried my unconscious body while in agony, set up a campsite and tendered to my needs before your own?" She comprehended and all anger at him from yesterday left her.

"Yeah, I guess." Cody shrugged. "When you say it like that-"

"Aww, Cody!" Bailey threw her arms around and hugged him. "Ow!"

She pulled away from him, her cheeks a deep red. "So-ahh, why'd you leave the fangs in? So I'd believe you?"

"I dunno, I guess I fell asleep last night before I could take them out," He suggested, then grunting in pain as he yanked the fangs outa his arm. Left, was two small puncture marks in his blood stained, very pale skin.

"You don't look too good," Bailey said as they stood up and went outside the tent. The little colour left in his face shone in the sunlight, his blue eyes were pale and small.

"I'll be fine," Cody assured. "just side effects from the bite."

"Not your not," She said. "We'll stay here today, so you can get better."

"No im fine," Cody argued, emphasizing the word fine. Bailey looked at him and decided to let him have his way, even though she knew that in no way was he fine, but he had too much pride to consider staying back.

"Fine, we'll leave. But if you show bad one sign we're stopping immediately, ok?"

"Ok," Cody agreed, trying to hide a smile. She still cares about me, he thought a lot. They packed up their gear and set off into the forest. Bailey had totally freaked out when she saw the state of her face, but was silently thankful that it was not any worse. Cody was getting better, colour was slowly flooding back into his face and his eyes went back to their natural sea blue. The forest was thinning out, trees becoming scarcer, while the bush scrubs became smaller. They came to a clearing, Cody in front of Bailey before he abruptly stopped.

"Let's go this way" said Cody quickly, turning 360 degrees the other way.

"Why? Are you ok? We can stop," Bailey worried, putting he hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Bailey," Cody assured. "But I don't wanna go this way."

"Why? What's so bad about it...? Wow"

In front of them was a 50 metre long, seemingly bottomless gorge. Cody cautiously kicked a rock over the side and watched on as it disappeared into the mist that clouded their vision deeper into the gorge.

"That's a big jump." Bailey said.

"Aw well, we tried what a shame, let's go-" Cody said quickly.

"Don't worry, there's a bridge over there," Bailey pointed out. "It looks safe enough for us to cross."

Quickly, they ran over to the bridge. It was more attractive from further away. It was composed of rotting moldy wood, only held together by thin rope, tied loosely around the edges of the splitting planks.

"Well were not gunna get anywhere standing here!" Bailey said optimistically and placed her foot on the first plank.

"NO!" Cody yelled. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back onto the edge, tearing the back of her shirt in the middle, exposing her bra and bear back.

"You're paying for a new one." Bailey said sarcastically, looking over her shoulder at the rip.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you cross." Cody explained, his eyes as blue as ever. "You could die out there."

"I won't die, Cody." She smiled. "And neither will you."

"You don't know that. You might slip and fall to your death, or the bridge might snap and we'll be stuck dangling onto the side off the cliff, or one of us could get tangled up in the rope, with the other having to go on without-"

"Cody-" She interrupted

"-The other-"

"Cody!" Bailey repeated. "They're all worst case scenarios. We will make it, now let me cross."

"NO stay here where it's safe!"

"Cody we won't be safe! We're out in the Australian wilderness we don't know what's out there!" She reasoned, staring deep into his eyes. Cody had no answer; he had to let her cross. He held out his hand. She smiled and accepted the shake and pulled him into a hug. Then Cody whispered the words he wanted to tell her since they met.

"I love you"

Bailey's eyes opened wide and pulled away from him. Thoughts swirled around in her mind. _"Did he just say he loves me? Or was it just apart of the moment? London said he loved me in Paris... Did he mean it? "_She looked into his eyes. He did love her. _"Did i love him back? Or are we meant to be friends?" _

It was a similar story in codys head too. _'ohno did I just say I loved her? Or was it just apart of the moment? Does she love me back?' _He tried to look into her eyes but they were cloudy.

"Ok, so were gunna get any were just standing here, so Cody you can go first" Bailey said trying get off subject. Cody opened his mouth to protest but she caught him. "If you go first you'll be on the other side first..."

Cody cautiously put his right foot on the first plank, it wobbled a bit, adjusting to his weight but was ok. "good, good now for your left foot."

He raised an eyebrow at her encouragement but she just rolled eyes back. He was doing really great. They came to the 3rd step. "Ok so I'm gunna come on now. You're doing great Cody."

She wasn't as heavy as Cody do she didn't have as much trouble. They kept going until they reached the tenth plank.

"AHHH!"

"CODY!"Bailey yelled, at the top of her lungs. Her eyes scanned the bridge but Cody was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?"

"D-down h-here!" Yelled a familiar voice that was shaky and scared.

Bailey forced herself to look down. The plank had given way, leaving Cody was dangling over the gorge holding on by his fingertips. He had grabbed it with is left hand, the weakest one.

"Are you ok?" Bailey asked, getting down to her knees.

"Oh, I'm fine, having time of my life... HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?" Cody yelled sarcastically, his breathing ever becoming faster.

"Right umm can you grab it with your right hand?"

Cody tried but failed" IM SLIPPING!"

Bailey though hard, Cody didn't have much time left. "Cody do you trust me?"

He nodded.

"Then let go."

"WHAT? Cody exclaimed, "Are you crazy!"

"Just trust me!" Bailey pleaded. Cody looked into her eyes, they were scared and worried, but had a sense of trust and certainty. Cody said his prayers and hoped for the best, but prepared for the worst.

He took a deep breath and let go.

...

i apologize if this chappter wasnot great, i should be on school camp rite now (yay... not) but i got heat stroke/exhaustion or something or other so i was sent home so im not really 'with' it...

r+r :)

hannah01


	8. Chapter 8

Cody was sure it was to be his last. You know it was funny; he didn't seem to be falling. Nervously, he looked up, something had grabbed his wrist. Bailey had caught him.

""Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh!" Cody gasped dangling in midair before Bailey pulled him back onto the bridge. Cautiously, she slipped her arm around his shoulder and gently rubbed his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh,' he kept repeating, until he finally regained his breath. "that was close!"

"Geez I just saved your life, still no thank-you." Bailey joked removing her arm from around Cody as he stood up again.

Cody smiled, "Thank-you, now were even,"

"Your welcome" 

Slowly and steadily, they proceeded along the bridge, planning each step with extreme caution. Cody's clenched fists drew blood onto his pale hand as he walked, still shaky from the near-death experience.

'You know, you could've at least told me what you were gunna do, that way I wouldn't have had a heart attack." He suggested looking back at her.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Bailey smirked.

_Crash!_

"Oh crud!" Cody exclaimed, jumping backwards

"What?" Bailey said, dodging to her right to avoid him. "Oh"

The plank infornt of them had given way and caused a chain reaction leaving a 6ft gap between them and the other side. Cody looked at Bailey, who had a curious look etched on her face.

"I know what you're thinking and no!"Cody read baileys mind." I've risked my life once already today!"

Bailey sighed, "Cody we have to! What other choice do we have? Yell for help, wait there's no-none here! Grow wings and fly across? Oh here's a good one, fall to our deaths. We have to jump across!"

"I prefer the yell option..." Cody mumbled to himself before becoming defensive. "They are here! They are out in the rainforest like we are!"

"No there not, sure they have probably sent out a search party or something, but the rainforest in huge! Yeah, they might find us but it'll be months before then and chances of them finding us are slim." She paused as a tear rolled his cheek. Gently, she wiped it from his face and began again, softer. "Cody… We probably be out her for a while, you will need to take risks. They will find us, but not yet. I'm only being realistic, Cody, I'm sorry."

Cody remained silent. She was right, the forest was huge, and they were tiny compared to its size. He slightly nodded in agreement and moved back to let Bailey jump. She bent at her knees and launched herself into the air. She was suspended in mid air for 3 seconds before hitting the other side and finishing with a commando roll.

Cody smiled, impressed. "Let me guess, you jumped 6 ft ditches in Kettlecorn?" He said, in a barely audible voice.

"No, hay bales," Bailey said matter-of-a-factly. "Now come-on you can do this."

Cody looked hard into her eyes once more before he jumped. He was suspended in air for 2 seconds before his hand grabbed the edge of the cliff and Bailey pulled him up. They fell backwards onto the soft, mossy ground and sat in silence until Bailey started giggling.

"What?" Cody asked, confused at this random laughter.

"Nuthin. Omg look at the waterfall." To their right, stood a small waterfall sending water gushing into the gorge through a small stream. The sun was setting, slowly disappearing behind the top of the fall, cloaking it in a silhouette of black, the glistening water only visible from the light reflecting of it. Violent colours splashed across the sky, piercing clouds with orange, yellow, red.

"There looks like there's a cave behind it." Bailey pointed towards the darker patch behind the water.

"We should probably camp there tonight." Cody said as they ran through a small creek and off to the falls

….

"Help! Help!" Cody screamed leaning over a rock sticking up over the edge of the cave behind the stream of water from the fall."Someone! Help!"

"It's not going to work Cody... I'm sorry..." Bailey sympathized, looking up from finishing the tent.  
Cody wandered to the corner of the cave and sat down on a rock.

"There never gunna find us." he whispered hunching over and putting his arms on his knees "We'll be stuck out here forever."

"They will find us, just not yet." Bailey comforted sitting down beside him. "Anyway, at least you'll be able to show Zack you jumped a 6 ft gap."

Cody looked up at her. "How will he know? He wasn't here."

Bailey smiled "I videoed it on my phone, now you'll be able to get him back for swapping your paper on Christopher Columbus with that recipe for tuna salad."

Cody gave a small grin. She knew how to make him laugh even in the toughest of situations.

"So, are you sure they are gunna find us?" Cody asked his mood brighter.

" Certain"

" but what if they don't?"

" they will"

"but what if they don't?"

"So?"

" I had my whole life ahead of me! Finishing high school, being the first doctor- lawyer-in-space… I-I-..."

His voice broke down into sobs and salty tears began streaming down his cheeks. He didn't even try to hide it. He placed his head in his hands and wept.

Bailey, herself on the verge of crying, wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and held him close to her. He cradled his head into her neck and sobbed.

"it'll be ok," she whispered, pulling him closer. "I promise"


	9. Chapter 9

HEY PEOPLE OF EARTH

sorry i havent updated in months but, i honestly didnt have the time... My best friends Mum just died of cancer so i was helping him and the ton of bloody assesment for school and stuff... Any ways heres the next chapter

...

The cool, wet air inside the cave was a refreshing change to the constant humid mornings Cody and Bailey had become used to. Bailey stretched as she woke to find Cody still peacefully asleep by her side. Not wanting to disturb him, she grabbed a handful of berries from her bag, crept silently out of the tent and began cooking breakfast by starting a fire and boiling some water. She sat there patiently watching the fire dance around the water and thought over what happened last night. A smile crept onto her face as she remembered Cody crying softly into her neck, him being so vulnerable and open to her- Suddenly, a green blur jumped in then out of Bailey's vision, causing her to jump backwards in fright. Her eyes scanned the ground searching for whatever it was that just scared her half to death. A green tree frog sat calmly on her shoe top and Bailey couldn't help but laugh. Carefully, she bent over and picked up the little guy into her hands.

"Well hello there," She said to the frog, whose breathing was becoming faster. Bailey sat down on the rock and placed the frog on her knee where it sat there contently (or scared stiff). "I bet you know how to survive out here, aye?"

The frog just stared at Bailey and gave a little croak making the corner of her mouth raise slightly. "Im gunna call you Croakers."

A rustle came from the inside the tent and little Croakers jumped up onto Bailey's arm.

"Don't worry that's just Cody tossing in his sleep." She assured, but Croakers seemed even more scared than before. "He's my boy- I mean my friend. "

Croakers cocked his head

"I mean, he was my boyfriend, but we kinda broke up recently." She explained. "It was the worst night of my life… Even worse than the nights when I was lost in the corn crops for two days…"

She stared at Croakers, who jumped up onto her shoulder, as if he understood and was comforting her. "And now Im stuck out in the Australian forest with him, you have to understand what that's like… Everything and anything could happen, you know? Any moment now we could be bitten by poisonous snakes, run out of food and water, fall over and break a bone, get seriously sick and we have nothing to stop it."

"And I have been pretty mean to him too, like insulting him and stuff, but we had these moments that make me wonder if the Eiffel Tower was just a huge mistake. Like, when we brought the same lunch, the almost kiss, (Bailey smiled) our little moment last night... But the thing that stood out most was, before we crossed the bridge, he- he said he loved me, but you see, I believe he meant it. But I don't know if I love him back... It's just hard..."

Croakers hopped down her arm and remained seated on her leg. Bailey sighed and looked into Croaker's eyes. "The truth is," she began in a whisper," I am scared. I know I put on a tough girl act for Cody's sake, but I'm frightened of what tomorrow might bring. And being out here... I never know what will happen. I'm scared of what will lie on the other side of a river or what may be hanging in the trees. I'm scared of what will hide from us during the day, or watch us through the night. I'm scared that when we fall asleep, one of us might not wake. I'm scared of my feelings for Cody, that they might still be stronger than I know. I'm scared that we will die out here and no-one will find us. I don't know what to do."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, There was more rustling coming from Cody's tent but this time Bailey saw a shadow stand up inside.

"Well, I guess it's time to let you go." She said, wiping her face before picking up Croakers and placing him the ground. The frog looked back at her and paused for a minute, before giving her one last croak and hopping away beyond the waterfall. Bailey heard the tent unzip and turned around to see Cody yawning.

"Morning," Bailey greeted cheerfully and returned to make breakfast.

"Morning'," He mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Wow! It's like 11am! How long have you been up?"

"Not long, here have some berries and water," she patted on the floor beside her. He came over and sat down. Cody ate a few berries after examining them intently for possible diseases and sipped his water slowly, in case he got tongue burn. Bailey finished her breakfast and walked over to check the water levels.

"Awww, Cow Patties!" She complained, folding her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"The water has risen over 3 ft! We can't get across!"

"That's nature for ya," Cody said matter-a-factly. Bailey groaned and wondered back over to the tent when she was hit by a revolting stench.

"Aww!" She exclaimed pulling her hand over her nose. "What's that smell!"

"Well, I wasn't gunna say anything, but," Cody began and then laughed. "Its you!"

Bailey raised an eyebrow.

"And me," He quickly added. "We haven't showered in days! You, ah, we stink!"

"Well, I'm going to see if there's a lake nearby." Bailey suggested. "Something has to be giving the waterfall water. C

ody nodded. "I'll come to."

They walked over to the opposite side of the fall, near a rock wall and got as close to the water as they, well Cody, deemed safe.

"Hey look!" Bailey pointed to a piece of rock jabbing out of the wall. "Can you give me a boost?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Cody nodded unconvincingly. He cupped his hands for her to step into. She did so and stretched her arm to grab the ledge. Her finger tips brushed across the jabbing rock, but it was no use, she couldn't reach.

"I can't reach," She call down to Cody. "Could you lift me higher?"

Cody, who was already shaking under Bailey's weight, gave a grunt before using all his muscle to 'throw' Bailey upwards. This time she managed to grab the rock and pull herself up. Bailey looked around and sure enough behind her was a great lake feeding into the water fall.

"Now it's your turn!"

Cody, who was taller than Bailey, jumped as high as his porcelain like legs could take him before his hand grabbed the rock and momentum swung him up. Bailey reached out and got hold of his other arm and helped pull him up.

"Impressive..." She complimented.

"Props accepted." Cody smiled as the turned and walked towards the lake. It was beautiful. The lake was like glass, with few a ripples as it neared the edge of the fall. Coolabahs', reaching for the sky, grew scattered around the edge of the water, the sunlight streaming in through its leaves before coming out from behind the shadows and glistening against the water.

"This," Bailey began, "is why I love Australia."

"Too right."

"Well, see ya!" She winked, before taking off her shoes, running off and bomb-diving into the crystal clear water, unleashing a massive splash. Cody put his hands up as a shield from the water before laughing and running after her. He was about to jump in, when he noticed something... Bailey hadn't resurfaced yet. Cody went into panic mode, skidding to the edge of the lake . He swished his hands around in the water but was unsuccessful. He looked out to where Bailey had jumped in. Ripples still shaked on the clear surface, but as he looked further into the lake, Cody was immediately blinded by the glare from the water. With, his eyes shut and still dazed, Cody took off his shoes and shirt and prepared to jump in when something shot out of the water, it's cold, slimy fingers grabbed at his neck and dragged him further and further in.

"HELP! HELP! HELP A CROCODILE'S GOT ME!" Cody yelled, his high-pitched screams of terror almost inaudible over the splashes of water.

"HELP! S-SOMEBODY!" He yelled again, kicking his limbs around in the water as he was so far out he could not touch the bottom. Meanwhile, Bailey was cackling her head off, laughing so much that she was struggling to stay afloat. Suddenly Cody's terrified screams stopped. Bailey looked over towards him and saw he had turned an uncomfortable shade of white and eyes rolled back into his head. Bailey realized it had gone too far, regained herself and swum Cody back to the shore line.

...

Thats it

Love it? Hate it? Don't Care? Well even if you dont REVIEW!... u know u want to... :)

Hannah_Banana01


End file.
